The Fool on the Hill
| Length = 3:00 | Writer = Lennon–McCartney | Label = Parlophone, Capitol, EMI | Producer = George Martin | Tracks = }} "The Fool on the Hill" is a song by the Beatles. It was written and sung by Paul McCartney (credited to Lennon–McCartney) and recorded in 1967. It was included on the Magical Mystery Tour EP and album, and presented in the ''Magical Mystery Tour'' film, with a promotional sequence shot near Nice, in France from 30–31 October 1967. The song achieved perhaps its most widespread popular audience as a top ten hit single by Sérgio Mendes & Brasil '66 in 1968. Composition The song's lyrics describe the titular "fool", a solitary figure who is not understood by others, but is actually wise. McCartney said the song relates to someone like Maharishi Mahesh Yogi: }} Alistair Taylor, in the book Yesterday, reports a mysterious incident involving a man who inexplicably appeared near him and McCartney during a walk on Primrose Hill and then disappeared again, soon after McCartney and Taylor had conversed about the existence of God; this allegedly prompted the writing of the song. McCartney played the song for John Lennon during a writing session for "With a Little Help from My Friends", and Lennon told him to write it down. McCartney did not; he was sure he would not forget it. In his 1980 interview with Playboy magazine, Lennon said, "Now that's Paul. Another good lyric. Shows he's capable of writing complete songs." Musical structure The song involves alternations of D major and D minor in a similar manner to Cole Porter's alternations of C minor and C major in "Night and Day".Dominic Pedler. The Songwriting Secrets of the Beatles. Music Sales Limited. Omnibus Press. NY. 2003. pp183-184 Thus the D major tonality that begins with an Em7 chord on "Nobody wants to know him" moves through a ii7–V7–I6–vi7–ii7–V7 progression till the shift to the Dm tone and key on "but the fool". Other highlights are the inspired use in the Dm section of a minor sixth (B ) melody note on the word "sun" (with a Dm 5 chord) and a major ninth (E melody note) on the word "world" (with a Dm chord).Dominic Pedler. The Songwriting Secrets of the Beatles. Music Sales Limited. Omnibus Press. NY. 2003. p184 Recording McCartney recorded a solo demo version of the song on 6 September 1967. This version was later released on the Anthology 2 compilation. Recording began in earnest on 25 September, with significant overdubs by the Beatles on 26 September. Mark Lewisohn said that the 26 September version was "almost a re-make". A take from 25 September – noticeably slower, somewhat heavier and with slightly different vocals – is also included on Anthology 2. After another session on 27 September where McCartney added another vocal, the song sat for a month before flutes were added on 20 October. Ray Thomas of the Moody Blues has said that he and bandmate Mike Pinder contributed harmonicas to the song alongside Lennon and George Harrison. Personnel *Paul McCartney – vocals, piano, acoustic guitar, recorder, bass, penny whistle *John Lennon – harmonica, jew's harp *George Harrison – acoustic guitar, harmonica *Ringo Starr – drums, maracas, zill *Christopher Taylor – flute *Richard Taylor – flute *Jack Ellory – flute Personnel per Ian MacDonald. Flautists also documented by Mark Lewisohn. Critical reaction Richie Unterberger of AllMusic said that "The Fool on the Hill" was the best of the new songs on Magical Mystery Tour aside from "I Am the Walrus". Tim Riley, a music critic who has contributed to NPR, was not impressed, and unfavourably compared the subject of this song to fools in Shakespeare. Riley wrote, "Possibilities in this song outweigh its substance—it's the most unworthy Beatles standard since 'Michelle.'" In 2012, the song was ranked the 420th best classic rock song of all time by New York's Q104.3. Performance history The Beatles were no longer performing regular concerts when they released "The Fool on the Hill" on record. McCartney performed it live with Wings on their 1979 tour of the UK. He also included it on his 1989–1990 world tour. The performances on this tour incorporated sound bites from Martin Luther King, Jr.'s I Have a Dream speech. A live version from this tour is found on the album Tripping the Live Fantastic. The song surfaced again for McCartney's 2001–2002 tours, and another live version appeared on the Back in the US album. Sérgio Mendes & Brasil '66 version | Format = | Recorded = | Genre = Bossa nova | Length = | Label = A&M Records | Writer = * John Lennon * Paul McCartney | Producer = Sérgio Mendes | Certification = | Chronology = | Last single = | This single = | Next single = | Misc = }} Sérgio Mendes & Brasil '66 recorded "Fool on the Hill", using their approach of marrying a simple bossa nova rhythm with a strings accompaniment. The lead vocal was by Lani Hall. Released as a single, it was a big hit, reaching No. 6 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. It also spent six weeks at No. 1 on the easy listening chart. It was included on Mendes' album Fool on the Hill. Other versions Music service Allmusic lists more than 100 cover versions of the song. | 2016 | "The Hot Club of San Francisco | "John Paul George & Django" See also *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1968 (U.S.) Notes References * * * |deadurl=yes |archiveurl=http://web.archive.org/web/20061228041713/http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg |archivedate=28 December 2006 }} * }} * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * |title=Review of "The Fool on the Hill" |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=12 March 2007 |ref=harv}} * External links * Category:The Beatles songs Category:1967 songs Category:1968 singles Category:Sérgio Mendes songs Category:Shirley Bassey songs Category:Björk songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by George Martin Category:Songs written by Lennon–McCartney Category:Songs published by Northern Songs Category:Baroque pop songs Category:A&M Records singles